


All My Time

by lin_beifong_stan



Series: Kyalin One-Shots [9]
Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin_beifong_stan/pseuds/lin_beifong_stan
Summary: Kyalin fluff.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940971
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	All My Time

Kya glanced over at the radio. It was the new model with a clock built into it, which was actually useful from time to time.

Now the water-bender was using the clock to see how long ago her wife should have been home.

For a brief moment, she wondered if the woman was in some kind of danger before remembering that the person she was worrying for happened to be the great Lin Beifong.

Just as she stood to begin making herself a dinner that would taste alright when her lover had to reheat the leftovers, the door creaked open, and her ears were greeted with the sound of metal boots on tile.

The younger woman set a bag of takeout on the table before promptly turning around to pull her into a tight hug and bury her face in her neck.

Kya tried to give an annoyed sigh, but it was obvious that her heart wasn’t in it when she pressed herself closer and ran rested her hand on the back of the head pressed against her cheek. “I’m glad you’re home.”

“Me too,” the metal-bender murmured, pulling away just enough to kiss her on the cheek. “I missed you.”

Still wrapped in her lover’s embrace, the older woman shuffled over to the table and eased her down into a seat. “Don’t think that I’m going to forget about checking you for injuries just because you’ve brought me food.”

The police chief gave a fake sigh of disappointment and began pulling out the containers, pulling out the food she knew her wife liked best first.

Kya sat down next to her and planted a sweet kiss on her cheek before digging into the food. “I love you.”

”It sounds far less sincere when you say it after I’ve done something for you,” the younger woman teased. “I know you mean it, though, just like you know I mean it when I say that I love you too.”

The well-aged water-bender set down her noodles with a sigh and turned back to face her wife. “Honey, I love you, and I know how important it is that you keep everyone at the station in line, but I’ve been missing you at home.”

A look of pain briefly crossed the police officer’s face. “I do plan on retiring eventually, dear, but nobody is prepared to step up as Chief. I love you, and I want to spend more time with you, but that’s just not something I can do right now. I promise that I’m working on it.”

Kya leaned forward and kissed her wife, gently cupping her scarred cheek. She drew her in close and smiled softly as she felt the familiar warmth of her embrace.

”Until then, all my time outside of work belongs to you,” Lin swore, gently resting her forehead against her wife’s.


End file.
